


Spoink Note

by Andromedanewton



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual MC/Jumin happy ending, F/F, F/M, Is this real life or is this fantasy?, MC fancies all of them, MC writes her fantasies down, Magical Journal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: MC finds a blank notebook and decides to use it as a journal for her sexual fantasies about the RFA, with unexpected results!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Yoosung Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, this came about from the RFA Discord group and, with much (not that much) encouragement I wrote it! Just sit back and enjoy some NSFW action!

MC didn’t know where the notebook had come from, it had just fallen out of her bookshelf one day, but it was pretty, empty, and came at the time when her creative, and other, juices were itching for an out.She couldn’t help it, she blamed all the attractive members of the RFA for her raging libido, for the sweet things they said to her day in, day out, making sure she was taking care of herself…and the selfies, sweet Christmas, the selfies.Maybe if she wrote down what she was feeling, what she was fantasising about, it would act as a vent, some sort of outlet other than that which her own two hands could take care of.

🎮🎮🎮🎮🎮

Yoosung sat in his gaming chair, MC straddling his lap, knees bent and resting either side of his thighs.Her fingers toyed with the hair on the back of his neck, watching the concentration in his eyes as he played the round against his guild’s greatest foe.This PVP had been weeks in the making, Yoosung coordinating his guild’s top players for the match to end all matches.Tonight was the night.But he couldn’t ignore the scent of MC as she nuzzled her nose at his cheek where his headset met his skin.

Shaking his head he focused on the screen again, fingers flying as he led his team. ‘No, no, no!I said group A flank, group B you go for the flag!’

He felt rather than heard MC hum against his skin, her cheek skimming his until he felt her breath on his skin.He swallowed hard, struggling to maintain his concentration, his brain fighting his groin for supremacy, and he almost won…but then she rocked her hips against him.

Yoosung’s breath stuttered as he felt his crotch tighten.When did his pants get so tight?Logically, he knew the answer, he knew what and even who was responsible, but as he watched one of his fighters make a stupid move, his attention was torn away from the warmth in his lap.

‘No, Noobmaster!What are you doing?The cleric, go for the cleric!’

MC laughed with her lips pressed against his cheek, pecking around the edges of his headset and onto his cheekbone.She curled her pelvis again, starting a rhythm that brought her a delicious friction, and was delighted by the whimper that left his lips.

‘No, I’m fine, I’m fine!’Yoosung’s voice went up an octave before he cleared his throat, his team asking what was wrong after he attacked thin air.‘Keep attacking!’

MC ran her hands down Yoosung’s chest, nails grazing lightly over the thin material as her lips trailed his jaw.

Yoosung’s fingers slipped off his mouse and tentatively touched MC’s back, but she froze, leaning away from him and giving an admonishing look.‘Play your game.’She mouthed to him and after a moment his brain caught up, taking his hand from her and resuming his attack.

MC hummed against his skin in satisfaction, returning to her pace as she trailed a line of wet kisses to his throat, nipping playfully before sucking on his soft skin.She could feel the tension in Yoosung’s legs as his pelvis raised to meet hers but she decided not to punish him for this.She could feel the defined shape of him through his sweatpants, increasing the heat that her actions brought.Without a doubt he was enjoying this as much as she was.Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, offering her better leverage of her body, and she soon found herself approaching her peak.

Yoosung’s panting breaths fell unbidden into his mic, his hand clenching on his mouse as his hips bucked against her, his mind going blank as she gasped against him.The shuddering from her body drew him closer still, he felt it build like a dam about to break, his eyes closing as a groan left his lips, caring not for his teammates hearing him succumb to the rush of…

Yoosung sat bolt upright in his bed, a film of sweat soaking his skin.It was a dream?But it had felt so real!The sweatpants he slept in were decidedly sticky and uncomfortable, his heart racing as blood pounded in his ears.That was the first time he had dreamt about MC, and boy was it a doozy.

🎮🎮🎮🎮🎮

MC put her pen down, deciding to get some sleep.This new journal certainly gave her a creative outlet, and as she glanced over her writing she could almost see Yoosung’s sweat caked bangs, feel his bulge pressing against her.Yep, this book was definitely just what she needed.


	2. Jaehee Kang

MC was still riding the high of her Yoosung fantasy the following day.The image of his face as he lost control was buried deep in her mind and would not be easily dislodged.That being said, she was currently sitting in a cafe with a large coffee and one of the most decadent cakes she could imagine, all on Jaehee’s recommendation.They had had a conversation earlier in the day about the best places for a treat and she couldn’t recommend this place highly enough, which was when MC’s mind started to wander, her pen tracing letters on the page of the journal, though she didn’t remember taking it out of her bag.

🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰

‘MC, this was such a wonderful idea.’Jaehee smiled warmly as MC placed two pieces of cake on the table.Coffee was already steaming in matching mugs, Jaehee’s glasses resting beside them.‘I had no idea you were going to meet me after work with these.’

‘It wouldn’t have been much of a surprise if I told you.’MC chuckled as she took the seat beside Jaehee.As the apartment was off limits they had come to Jaehee’s to enjoy the cakes and coffee, something that the CEO in line’s assistant really needed to lift her mood.

‘That is true.’Jaehee picked up her fork and took a piece of cake.‘I’ve never tried this flavour.’

‘It looked really good so I couldn’t resist.’MC readied her own fork.‘On three?’

Jaehee smiled.‘Alright.One…’

‘Two…’

‘Three!’They both said the last before eating the cake, making very satisfied noises as the flavour filled their mouths..

‘Oh my God, that’s so good.’MC spoke around her mouthful, a look of surprised delight on her face.

‘I can’t believe I had never tried this one!’Jaehee’s face all but glowed with pleasure and MC couldn’t help smiling at how beautiful she looked.‘Oh, MC!’Jaehee’s eyes focused on MC’s lips.‘You have some cream just…’Rather than showing her she wiped her thumb at the corner of MC’s mouth, gathering the sweetness.

‘I’d hate to waste it.’MC gently took Jaehee’s wrist and brought her thumb back to her lips, maintaining eye contact as she sucked the digit between her lips and lathed the cream with her tongue.

Jaehee’s pupils blew wide, her mouth created a cute little “O”, and colour painted her cheeks the most exceptional shade.

‘Tastes good.’MC murmured, slowly lowering Jaehee’s hand and releasing as her tongue caressed her own lips in demonstration.

‘Maybe I should be the judge of that.’

There was no hesitation in Jaehee’s actions, her lips reaching MC’s before her hand cupped her cheek.Using the same confidence she had at work she traced MC’s lips with her tongue, making a delighted noise when she was allowed entry.

The remaining sweetness of the cake on Jaehee’s tongue had MC pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together in a solid line, but with her other hand she sought out the cream on her plate.She dragged her fingers through it before breaking the kiss with Jaehee and smearing it across her lower lip.Jaehee’s breath fell faster as MC trailed the sticky sweet substance down to her chin, then neck, finishing at the cusp of her blouse.Jaehee knew what was about to come, her heart racing as MC’s lips and tongue teased at her mouth then down.Her eyes drifted closed, hands sought out MC’s hair as the kisses moved to her throat in a drawn out, teasing path.

‘MC.’Jaehee moaned her name as her hands slid through MC’s hair, drawing down her body and over her shoulders where her fingers began to work the buttons on MC’s blouse.

‘You taste so sweet.’MC purred before nipping at Jaehee’s clavicle, the latter drawing a shuddering breath as pure pleasure shot through her.

‘Don’t stop.’

MC took that as a good sign and pressed her hand into Jaehee’s thigh, slowly sliding her hand up and under her prim skirt, her thumb nudging the edge of her underwear.

🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰

MC closed the journal as someone took the empty seat beside her.It was one thing to write in public with a straight face, but when overlooked that was something else.

🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰

‘Jaehee, I need those figures by the end of the day.’

Jaehee’s chin slipped off her hand, the daydream she had unwittingly been drawn into bursting with a pop of disappointment.

‘Of course, Mr Han.’She began collating the information immediately, but her mind continued to wander to the taste of cream on MC’s lips.

‘And daydream on your own time.’

She glared after Jumin as he went back into his office.He spoiled all her fun, even imaginary.


	3. Zen/Hyun Ryu

MC checked the time on her phone before putting it down and picking up her journal.Zen had just left the chatroom after gushing about how successful his show had been tonight, how effervescent his performance, running on a complete high.His passion for his craft was infectious and it bled onto MC as passion of another kind.He had shared a selfie in his dressing room of himself in costume, a modern day prince with tight white pants and a navy blue frock coat/waistcoat ensemble, his knee length leather boots and low slung sword at his hip.He was like a walking wet dream and MC had to get this idea out of her head before she could sleep.

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Zen was carefully removing his stage makeup when there was a soft knock on his door.He called out for whoever it was to enter without a second thought, assuming it would be a stage hand or fellow actor, but was surprised when MC slipped through the door and closed it behind her.

‘MC, what a nice surprise!I didn’t know you were coming.’Zen grinned broadly at his surprise visitor.

‘I’m not yet.’MC murmured, approaching slowly with a swing of her hips that had Zen’s mouth go dry.

‘So, what do I owe this pleasure?’

‘Exactly that.’MC stopped in front of him and looked him up and down.‘That costume, you really are a prince.’

‘And always looking for my princess.’Zen winked as her eyes met his.

‘Just say the word and I’ll be yours.’Zen’s eyes turned dark as he considered her words, but she spoke again before he could.‘Tell me you want me, Prince Zen.’

He swallowed, his throat bobbing heavily as he took in her intentions.‘MC, I want you.’His voice was husky and full of need, bringing a smile to MC’s face.Without another word she dropped to her knees, her hands making short work of his belt and moving onto his fly.

Her eyes met his again as she caressed the outline of him through his underwear with her fingertips, his body shuddering as something he could only have imagined became a reality.

‘Say it again, my prince.’She leant closer and nuzzled her cheek against him, looking up through her lashes.

‘You, MC.He swallowed again, his mouth drier than he had ever known it.‘I want you.’

‘All in good time.’She smirked, taking the waistband of his underwear in her hands and carefullydrawing it down.

Zen was already mostly erect, as impressive and beautiful as the rest of him, as pale as alabaster and glistening at the tip.MC hummed with interest as she looked him over, her index finger caressing the tip and spreading the pre-cum in her wake.‘You’re very pretty, Prince Zen, it almost seems a shame for me to ruin its perfection with my dirty mouth.’

‘…N-no…’He stammered.‘I don’t think its dirty.Its just right.’

‘If you’re sure.’She drew out the last word and nudged at his tip with her nose.

‘Sure!’His voice fell from his lips on a higher pitch than usual and she took that as a good sign.

Grasping the base of him lightly with her hand she licked the length of him, circling the tip in a slow, teasing motion.A rush of breath left Zen’s mouth as she took the end of him into her mouth but no more, swirling it with her tongue before drawing back and tilting her head, licking down his length and back up again.

‘F-fuck.’Zen’s hand gripped the makeup table behind him as MC finally took him back into her warm mouth, flattening her tongue against him as she bobbed her head, her hand coming up to meet her lips in a light twisting motion.The sensation was something Zen had only ever imagined possible, and with MC no less, the sweetheart of the RFA.With each bob she took him deeper and he could feel her throat constricting around him, yet she didn’t gag, as though she was created to do this just for him.

MC’s hand dropped from him and instead caressed his sac, first one then the other, squeezing and teasing until Zen thought he would go mad from it.Her mouth and tongue worked magic over him, quickly drawing him to that silken line where he tread carefully.Threading a hand into her hair he tried to draw her back but only succeeded in making her look up at him, his tip resting against her lip, her eyes almost innocent.

‘MC, you don’t have to do that.’

‘I want to.’She replied, her throat hoarse from her performance.‘Let me taste all of you.’

‘Shit.’Zen murmured before nodding, and just a moment later she took him fully into her, hollowing her cheeks as her hands worked their magic on his flesh.He had never had an orgasm hit him so hard or so suddenly.He found himself falling back against the table as he filled MC’s mouth and throat.Greedily she swallowed as much as she could before releasing him from her confines and pumping him through the remaining throes, allowing his seed to fall where it may.

‘Now that’s a performance worth of a standing ovation.’MC grinned as she licked her lips.‘Maybe even an encore.’

Zen lowered himself to his knees before her, his face slack as he panted heavily.‘MC…’He planned to kiss her, leaning forward as his eyes closed.

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Zen awoke as he rolled forward off the couch in his dressing room, still in costume though his pants hung partially open.It had been a long time since he had a wet dream, and this had been a tsunami.

MC closed the journal with a satisfied smile on her face.She knew Zen wouldn’t disappoint, even in her imagination.Resting the book and her pen on the nightstand she turned off the light and snuggled down, hoping to have dreams as sweet as she imagined he tasted.


	4. 707/Saeyoung Choi

_707: That has to be the best idea for making money ever!You’re in this with me, right MC?_

_MC: If you will do this, I will do this, all for the RFA!_

_707: And my pockets!_

_:707 cheering emoji:_

_MC: Fine, you can have, like, 1% of the profits._

_707: That’s fine, it’s going to make so much money even 1% will buy me a new baby car!_

_707: Oh shit!Mary is back!GTG!_

MC put down her phone as she closed the chatroom.Saeyoung’s idea really could make some money for the organisation, especially with the two of them working together.The problem was she had a dirty little idea in her head that wouldn’t shut up until she got it on paper.

🧽🧽🧽🧽🧽

‘Twirl for me!’Seven made MC turn in a circle, the edges of her maid dress flareing with the many petticoats underneath, displaying a good deal of thigh, the right one graced with a lacy garter.‘You look gorgeous!’He laughed, giving her a once over.

‘One thing I don’t understand though,’ MC pouted, ‘is how you look better in it than me.’

Seven posed, his own dress a match for MC’s, down to the little apron and heels.He had forgone his wig, looking cute even without full makeup.‘Because I OWN this look!’

‘Weirdly, that’s true.’She walked over to the video camera on its tripod, checking the angle and connection to the computer before setting it running.‘Time to make some money.’

‘Oh yeah, baby.’Seven picked up a soapy sponge from the bucket beside one of his babies before walking out in front of the camera and beckoning MC to him.‘Hey, everyone, we are going to be live washing these gorgeous sports cars for the next few hours, and the more you donate to the RFA, the wetter we will get!’He squeezed the sponge out before them as he pulled MC over with his arm around her shoulders.‘So come on, put your hands in your pants…pockets!And splash some cash!’

Seven left MC’s side and sauntered over to the car behind them, he had been all for giving his babies a special clean and making some money in the process, but MC had some ideas of her own, winking at the camera before grabbing her own sponge from the soapy bucket.Resting the sponge on the hood of the red car, MC bent in Saeyoung’s eye line, ensuring she leant far forward.

‘Is this the best way to do it?I don’t want to damage the paintwork.’She asked without looking back at him, but she didn’t need to.She could feel his eyes on her like a solid thing.

‘Uh…a bit more like this.’He showed her with his own sponge and she tilted her head before leaning further over the hood.‘Like this?’

‘Not quite.’

‘This?’She looked over her shoulder at Seven who was visibly flushed, his eyes on her rear.Dunking the sponge again, she drew it dripping to her chest and soaked herself through, trailing it in a zig zag motion down her torso and stopping at her crotch to squeeze the sponge, creating a dripping mess down her thighs.‘Here?’

‘Shit.’Seven breathed heavily and his feet were moving without him telling them to, his lips crashing into MC’s before he pulled her tight against him.His tongue quickly found its way into her mouth and there was nothing gentle about the kiss, teeth clashing as they both groaned.

Seven’s hands ran over MC’s hips and down to her thighs, pulling her up onto her tiptoes as he ground against her before lifting her to sit on the soapy hood.His hands pushed up her dress as his tongue continued to taste her hungrily.He hooked his fingers into her underwear, pulling them over her hips and down as he tore his lips from hers, leaving her gasping as she grasped at his hair.

‘You good with this?’He asked breathily.

‘So good with it.’She licked at his lips gently before he dropped to his knees.

Pushing her shins he rested her heels on the bumper, his eyes trailing over her appreciatively.In any other situation he would have praised God, but it felt a little blasphemous given what he was about to do.He trailed his index finger around one side of her, caressing it reverently.Her thighs still dripped with soapy water as his other hand slid over it, his lips following it with teasing kisses and nips that had MC shift with need.

‘Please, Saeyoung.’She groaned, feeling his breath against her, so close and yet so far.

‘Uh uh, MC, you know what to call me.Ask properly and ye shall receive.’

‘Please, God Seven.’

His lips were on her before she even finished the sentence, sloppily eating at her like she was his last meal.MC’s head dropped back as his tongue and lips worked magic on her, drawing her rapidly towards the edge.His tongue swirled over her sensitive nub, her fingers tightening in his hair, but he withdrew, watching her tremble around him, her delicious juices coating his chin.

‘Not yet.’He sucked the skin of her thigh into his mouth and she knew she would be marked for days to come.

Seven made a small pop as he released her flesh, looking proudly at the raw mark he had left, before turning his attention back to her core.He trailed his fingers around her opening before slowly slipping two inside.The strangled groan she gave was enough to have his already heavy groin pulse with desire, but he wanted this, he wanted her writhing and begging him.Curling his fingers he felt her clench around him as her hips bucked, the noises she made shooting straight to his crotch.

‘You like that, hmm?’He grinned to himself as he drew closer to her, his fingers stroking and stretching her.‘I can’t hear you.’

‘Yes, God Seven, I like it!’She gasped, amazed by what he was achieving with his hands and mouth alone.

‘Good.’His tongue darted out and stroked her clit, a cry emitting from her lips as he added a third finger.

MC could feel herself drawing closer again, Seven’s tongue alternately between lapping like a cat and firmly using the tip, his fingers turning and twisting as though he knew exactly where to touch her for maximum effect.

Seven shoved his other hand into his underwear, freeing his straining cock and giving it shuddering pumps.He could feel she was as close as he was, clenching around him as he turned his palm around his length.He was losing his rhythm, the closer he got, but MC raised her hips against him, forcing herself into his face, and he stopped thinking.He licked and sucked as frantically as his hands moved, fingers curling as he thrust himself into his fist.Hungry, desperate noises fell from his lips and he felt the moment her body gave, spasms thrumming through her that drew him to his own ending, going up on his knees to buck into himself, pressing his tongue against her, hot fluids dowsed over both his hands.

As MC’s mind began to return Seven pulled her down into his lap, sinking onto his heels as his hand pushed her sweat-soaked hair away from her temples.‘MC, I…’

🧽🧽🧽🧽🧽

**_WHACK_ **

‘Hey, get back to work!’

Seven flinched as he was smacked around the head with a rolled wad of paper, cringing at the sting it left on his ear.He focused and saw the code before him, the cursor flashing as though to taunt.Where the hell had that incredibly wet daydream come from?Not that he was complaining, but, well, wow!

🧽🧽🧽🧽🧽

MC stretched.Somehow she knew Seven would be as good with his hands as he was his mouth, even if it was just in her imagination and, now, in her journal.


	5. Jumin Han

‘This trip, while successful from a business standpoint, failed to stimulate my interests.’

MC smiled to herself as Jumin’s honeyed tone caressed her ear through her phone.Zen may call him emotionless, a robot, but MC loved the sound of his voice.It held a timbre that lulled her to contentment.She could listen to him read a telephone directory and never get tired.‘We can’t have you unstimulated now, can we?Where are you now?’Her fingers twiddled her pen, hovering over the journal before twirling it once more.

‘In the car from the airport.A luxurious ride, certainly, but there is something to be said for good company, an intelligent conversation.’

‘And what about our conversation has been intelligent?’She laughed softly.‘So far I’ve asked how your trip was and where you are.’

‘Nonsense, I know you are an intelligent woman and that shows in how you conduct yourself.’

MC looked down at the journal as her pen began to write a few lines, her thoughts creeping from her head to her fingers.

‘My conduct, huh?In that case, you’ve never conducted yourself as anything other than a gentleman.’

‘And how else should I conduct myself?’

She was sure she could hear the smile in his voice as she finished her sentence.‘No other way, Jumin, just stay the way you are.If you ever end up in a relationship, that person will be the luckiest in the world.’

Jumin sighed to himself.‘On the contrary, I believe whoever is blessed enough to be your partner would be the truly lucky one.’

‘If you say so.’MC drew a small flower beside Jumin’s name on the journal.

‘What is there not to feel lucky about?You are a beautiful and intelligent young woman who is very capable of dealing with anything thrown at her.You deserve the very best.’

‘I’d settle for someone willing to bring me flowers and remind me how much they love me every now and then.’She replied absently.

Jumin thought for a moment before answering.‘That is a very good thing to hope for.I am afraid I have to cut our call short, there’s somewhere I have to go.’

‘Okay, Jumin, speak to you soon.Thanks for letting me know you’re back.’

As always, Jumin hung up promptly and MC looked at what she had written, wanting Jumin to be the one to bring her flowers and express his love for her.She might have had the hots for the rest of the RFA, but Jumin had her heart hook, line, and sinker.

‘It is a nice thing to hope for.’She murmured to herself before dragging herself up from her chair and going to shower.

💐💐💐💐💐

MC walked back into her living area wrapped in two towels, planning on leaving the kettle to boil for tea while she changed into her pyjamas.The journal caught her eye as she walked back towards her room and decided instead to make a small change.

‘That’s totally unrealistic anyway.’She murmured to herself as she crossed out her previous idea and jotting a replacement.‘And if I’m going to dream I may as well make it less lame.’

💐💐💐💐💐

Jumin stood with his hand poised to knock on the door and shook his head.His motivation seemed to have left him in a sudden rush.Glancing at the huge bouquet of flowers in his arms he wondered just what he was thinking.MC deserved flowers, certainly, but she didn’t deserve someone she barely knew showing up on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

💐💐💐💐💐

MC finished writing and admired the simple sentence.For her imagination it was a lot more realistic.

_‘I just want Jumin to let loose and absolutely rail me.’_

She was considering adding more details, knowing that wouldn’t sustain her all night, when there were two sharp raps on the door.It was past ten pm and she wondered just who the hell that could be.Going to the door she went up on tiptoes to look through the peephole, seeing none other than Jumin there, a determined expression on his face and a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms.

‘Jumin?’She asked as she unhooked the chain and other locks that were essential for a woman living alone.She stepped aside and he entered without a word.‘What are you doing here?’

Jumin turned and looked down at her, his emotions and heart racing equally with unfamiliar swiftness.She was beautiful, the scent of her shower gel and hair products filling his senses.Water still dripped down her neck in small rivulets, drawing his eye to her clavicle and barely covered body.

‘Are you all right?’MC looked at him worriedly.

To see someone look at him with such genuine concern overwhelmed him and an instinct he didn’t even know he had took over.Throwing the flowers aside he pulled her into his arms, his lips finding hers in a fervent kiss that left her shocked.She had no idea what had brought this on, or why he was here, only that he was and that was all that mattered.She began kissing him back, their lips and tongues tasting one another as though they were a last meal, a parched man’s first taste of water.It was rough yet sweet, awkward but perfect, Jumin regretting the cold weather that had forced him to wear gloves.He could feel the heat from her body pressed against him through all the material, as though she burned for him.He had never felt anything like this, such physical desire for another person, and while the ache in his groin was not unfamiliar it was perhaps the strongest he had ever felt, her presence making his blood boil with desire.

MC didn’t remember ever having such powerful need run through her, but this was far more than just a simple kiss.It called to her, drew her senses to the edge and threw them over, as though her feelings for him weren’t enough already.Her body felt as though it were on fire, desperate for his touch, a deep buried pulsing beginning within her.

Neither one knew who made the first move or if it was perfectly timed, but their kiss broke as Jumin pulled off his gloves, MC pushing at his coat.The towel dislodged from her hair, falling behind her as damp tresses fell over her shoulders.Jumin’s eyes tracked the hair, caressing her skin in a way that started a pang of jealousy inside him.Shrugging off his coat and suit jacket he raised his slender fingers to trail across her clavicle.MC sighed at the touch, her fingers freezing in their fumbling with his waistcoat buttons.

‘MC.’His voice was little more than a whisper, her name falling with such reverence from his lips that she blinked her eyes open to look at him.‘I have to know.Do you want this?Do you…want me?’

‘I want you, Jumin, so much.’She replied as she took a step closer to him, running her hands up his chest to pull his tie loose.

‘Very good.’Jumin’s words were businesslike but his voice trembled, giving away the emotions he felt, the heat that curled inside him.He rid himself of his shoes and waistcoat before pulling his tie over his head and joining MC in undoing his shirt buttons.

He was down to his underwear in no time, already straining against the expensive fabric, but he was too busy to notice.MC, on the other hand, swallowed hard before raising her eyes to meet his again.Her hand reached for her towel but Jumin’s hand fell on her wrist, stopping her.

‘Allow me?’

She nodded imperceptibly and Jumin trailed his fingers to her hand, gripping it lightly and lowering it before taking the edge of the towel.It fell away with little more than a tug and Jumin looked in awe at the scene before him.MC was beautiful in a way he had never seen before.She was a work of art made flesh, soft curves and elegant dips, a blush dusting her skin.He wanted to admire every part of her, touch and worship her tender flesh, he would happily give his life to her, if she would accept it.But for now, this was what mattered.Releasing the towel he took MC’s hand, drawing her towards him as though for a dance, but instead he cupped her cheek with his other hand and lowered his lips to hers.

This time the kiss began slow, a sensual touch of growing familiarity, of learning one another.MC pressed her hands against Jumin’s chest, her first real touch of his skin, and a whimper bled from her throat.He was warm, he was real, and he was here.

Jumin’s palm hovered over MC’s ribs for several moments before finally making contact, her warmth making him twitch.As his hands caressed her skin the kiss deepened, Jumin’s tongue sliding into her already open mouth, acting like a switch that triggered the heat within them.With her arms around his shoulders, MC pulled Jumin towards the couch.On her encouragement he sat, their lips barely parting as she straddled his thighs.

‘MC,’Jumin groaned as she settled in his lap, ‘I need you.’

‘I need you too.’MC gasped between kisses that covered his face as his hands ran up and down her back.

Cupping the back of her head he tilted it to one side, his lips grazing over her throat.The groan she gave coupled with her hips rocking was sheer madness to him, leading to him sucking on her tender skin.Again she responded with a grind against him and it was too much yet not enough.Tucking his hands under her thighs he lifted her and turned, laying her back on the couch before rapidly pushing his underwear over his hips.

Seeing Jumin’s length as he knelt between her legs her had MC’s core throb, moisture pooling between her thighs.The reverent way in which he looked over her body made her breath catch in her throat, as though she were something to be appraised, which wasn’t far from Jumin’s thoughts.He considered her as priceless as any jewel, something worth treasuring and protecting, which he would gladly do, but for now his aim was to appreciate her many facets.Leaning down he brushed her damp hair away from her face, marvelling at the perfection of her features.

‘You are truly breathtaking.’Jumin breathed before lowering his lips to hers, stealing any reply she may have had.

Feeling Jumin pressed against her so intimately was so incredible she raised her hips on instinct, his body shuddering in response, but he didn’t want to rush this.He knew that they had all night but she was inadvertently temptation itself.His hand travelled over her ribs as their lips met in a deep kiss, her fingers sinking into his shoulder-blades as she groaned low in her throat.It was instinct that had him roll enough for his path to draw towards her core, need that had his fingers dip into her soaked folds and draw the wetness over her most sensitive spot.

‘Fuck.’MC breathed as Jumin broke the kiss to gauge her reaction, a confident smile on his lips.This was the Jumin who ruled the boardroom, who had no doubt in his abilities, confidence welling over.

‘Eventually, my darling.’He nudged her nose with his own, leaving a soft kiss on her lips before going back to teasing her mercilessly.

MC raised her head enough to kiss Jumin’s lips briefly before setting her sights on the curve of his neck.Her lips distracted him enough that he closed his eyes, his fingers continuing to tease around her…until he felt her palm touch his length.He sucked in a breath through his teeth as the turn of her wrist drew beads of pre-cum from his tip, her thumb spreading it before she took up a caressing rhythm that had him rut against her hand.

From feel alone, MC could tell Jumin was blessed, not unmanageably so but a length and girth that had her desperate to see it, to feel it inside her.Firm yet warm, she stroked him, his body responding not only in her hand but in his, his digits parting her decisively before a single one slid inside her.The stuttering moan that breathed warmth against his throat let him know she appreciated it, that he was doing the right thing.A second finger joined it, curving and sliding inside her while his thumb brushed over her nub.MC’s hand and hips took up an identical rhythm to Jumin’s, her nose pressed against his neck as they moved together, unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of the man above her.

Jumin furrowed his brow, concentrating on his hand and not hers, fighting the desire to thrust himself into oblivion.He wanted her but equally wanted her satisfied, more than once if he could.He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers and picked up his pace, curling and stroking until her head dropped back and a cry left her lips.It was like music to his ears, her the instrument he was playing, and it took a good deal of self control not to lose himself right there and then.Easing his fingers from her clenching walls he held his palm to her and eased her through the final throes.

His hand stilled on her as MC’s eyes blinked open.It had been such an intense orgasm her vision was fuzzy around the edges, her heart racing.Finally she was able to focus on Jumin above her, his expression one of adoration and amusement, but it quickly turned to the seriousness she was used to from him.

‘MC, I must ask before we go any further…’

‘If you ask my permission again I’m going to flip you over and fuck you senseless.’

Jumin’s lips quirked at her words.‘That seems less of a threat than a promise.’

‘Please, Jumin.’She leant up and kissed the edge of his smile.‘Make me yours.’

‘I will accept that as your confirmation of consent.’

‘Good.’She hooked her ankle over his thigh and pulled him closer.

Jumin was more than happy to oblige her request.Shifting his hips he lined himself up at her entrance, his eyes meeting hers as they gradually became one.MC could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, a delicious sensation that had her breath stuttering.He reached much further than his fingers had and she could tell he was not yet fully seated within her, but he had stopped, his concentration marking his features as he examined her face.Remaining still seemed to be a struggle, but he did it anyway, lowering his lips to hers in a long, slow, sensual kiss.Jumin drewback almost to the tip before a measured glide back inside her, repeating the motion until he was finally in to the hilt.MC had never felt so full, so complete.She felt whole as her body encapsulated his length, her hips rocking up against his with need.

‘Patience, dear one.’Jumin nudged her nose with his, her lips seeking him immediately.

‘Jumin, please.’She begged as her lips brushed his.‘Please, move.’

‘For you, anything.’The confidence in his voice made things tighten inside MC before he sat back on his knees, taking her hips in his hands and starting a solid rhythm.

Her hips met his, small gasps leaving her lips as her hands caressed his chest.It was so much and yet not enough at the same time.Feeling her soft flesh beneath him was a kind of madness he hadn’t known was possible, her pliant body responding to him in such a way he didn’t think he would ever tire of it.Sinking into her depths, he released her hips and dropped down over her, his lips finding hers as he gathered her in his arms, pulling her flush against him.His motions were shorter but hit a spot inside her that had her seeing starbursts, the noises she made shooting straight to his groin until the throbbing was almost painful.He knew he wanted more but he didn’t want this to finish on something as lowly as a couch.

Slipping free of her, he lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bed.Throwing the covers back with one hand, he sat on the edge of the bed, allowing her to guide herself onto him.They both stilled as he filled her, adjusting to the depth of this new position, and it was MC who pushed at Jumin’s chest, making him lie back so she could lean forward on her hands.Raising herself slowly at first she controlled the pace, Jumin caressing her reverently.His palm cupped her breast, thumb grazing over her nipple and drawing it to a point.MC groaned, her pace stuttering at the additional stimulation, and Jumin could resist her no more.He sat up and pulled her flush against him, taking her nipple into his mouth and lathing it with his tongue.Rocking her hips against him, MC ran her fingers into his hair, clenching enough to shoot a lance of desire straight to his cock, thrusting up into her in response, but it wasn’t enough.His control waning he stood and turned them, depositing MC on the bed as he remained standing.Tucking her legs over his forearms, he gripped her hips once more, slamming into her so hard she cried out at the sweet combination of pleasure and pain.Jumin continued this vigorous pace until he felt his control begin to slip from his grasp.

Her breath coming in short, sharp gasps, MC felt the orgasm build, heating from her centre and out, a sudden rush that flooded her body and blanked her mind.Her body spasmed as Jumin’s own pace stuttered, slamming hard into her as she cried out his name before rutting as he filled her.The sound Jumin made was more grunt than groan, his face going slack as MC watched, her own buzz still ebbing through her.As his strength left him, he carefully drew himself free and sat beside her legs.This was the point that her fantasy would end, she would snap out of her daydream and Jumin would be gone.She closed her eyes and waited, but instead of finding herself alone, she felt hands under her knees.Opening her eyes again she found Jumin lifting her and sliding them both into the bed and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her hair as he held her tenderly.

‘This isn’t what I came here for.’He murmured.‘And I hope it was no impropriety.’

She laughed softly, still in disbelief that this was real.‘Then, why did you come here?’She remembered the flowers.

‘I came to tell you my feelings for you.I just could not hold it within me any longer.But when I got here it was as though my mind changed on its own.’He frowned in confusion.‘I am sure it simply sounds like an excuse, however I can assure you, again, it was not my original intention.’

‘I mean, I don’t mind this either.’MC confessed slowly as she thought over her words in the journal.‘But do you still want to tell me how you feel?’

Jumin tilted her chin towards him and kissed her softly.‘My dear, MC, I am absolutely and completely in love with you.’

‘I’m in love with you too.’MC admitted, as much to herself as to him.

‘Then I am eternally grateful to whatever it was that brought me here.’

MC frowned slightly.‘Do you want a drink?I think I need a drink.’She got out of the bed and grabbed her robe before heading towards the door.

‘Some water would suffice.’

‘Okay.’She smiled back at him before going straight to the table and picking up the journal.Holding it close to her she whispered; ‘Thank you.’Before putting it in her bookshelf, getting two bottles of water, and going back to join Jumin in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Done! Jumin's chapter gave me so much trouble because it was the end/otp of this piece, but it's finished now! It was a week or more to write this whereas the others were maybe half a day! Phew!
> 
> Anyway, I'm off to hopefully work on my new novel! Later!


End file.
